Seeing Double
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: A Fullmetal look-alike is caught. But when that happens, the boy breaks down crying! He then reveals a secret... He is the long-lost Edmund Elric, Edward's twin! The two are reunited and reestablish their bond in Resembool. But when Edmund goes missing again, Ed and Hohenheim find him at Father's feet as the eighth Homunculus! How will Ed react to this news? T for slight yaoi
1. Proulouge

"Before you go, Edward..."

Edward looked back at him. "Now what?" he asked, clearly bored.

"Why did you run away from me this morning?" Mustang asked.

"Huh? What're you talking about! I haven't seen you all freakin' day, nit-wit!" Ed snarled, storming out.

"Hmm..." Pondering that and who it was he saw, Mustang returned to his paper-work.

"No!"

His head came up. The voice had come from outside the office. And it'd sounded just like Edward! Confused, he went out into the hall.

It looked like Havoc and Breda were having trouble with a small figure in red. "What the hell is going on?" he snapped.

Terrified, the stranger turned to look at him. "No!" he howled, fleeing.

"Well, that would explain a few things." Mustang sighed. "That wasn't Fullmetal. He left the office five minutes ago." he informed Havoc and Breda.

"Then who was that?"

"I'm going to go call Fullmetal." Mustang sighed.

"Why?" They sounded annoyed at his evading their questions.

"About that boy."

"Why!?"

"He apparently has a look-alike."


	2. Captured and Revealed

Edward sat and puzzled over what Mustang had just told him.

Him? A look-alike? Here in Central, even?

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Brother. This could mean trouble." Al cautioned. He'd heard the conversation.

"Yeah, I know... But so far, my look-alike seems to be more interested in running and hiding than making trouble. Mustang says he ran from him this morning, and was screaming and fighting against Havoc and Breda." he nodded.

He stood up. "Come on. Let's go for a walk. I need some fresh air to clear my head." he told Al.

The two were in the lobby when they were stopped. "Mr. Elric! There's a call for you!"

"Thanks." he sighed, taking the phone.

"Edward?"

"Mustang? What do you want?" he snapped.

"Falman spotted your look-alike. We're going to flush him out and chase him to the hotel you're staying at, okay?"

"You're kidding! We'll be out front waiting!" he said, hanging up. "C'mon, Al!"

As they waited, he filled Al in on what was going on.

They were waiting a good ten minutes after that before someone came tearing around a corner, Mustang's team right behind him. The boy skidded to a stop when he saw them, jerking his hood up. "Please... It's not what you think..." the stranger said in a high, quavering voice.

"Yeah, yeah, save it, pal. All we wanna know is why you're dressing up like me!"

"I can't tell you that!" the boy wailed.

"Which arouses more suspicion." he smirked. "And if you don't tell us, I can always beat it out of you!"

He changed his arm into a blade and ran at the boy. With a squeal, the boy clapped his hands together and made a blade as well, parrying his blow. "Nice... You can do Alchemy like me too, so you're not just dressing for the show!"

"It's not what you think!" With a sudden surge of strength, the boy threw him off.

By now, Mustang's team had spread out. They'd surrounded the look-alike.

Realizing this, the boy let out a strangled cry. He extended one hand, pointing it at Fury. For a moment, his eyes went glassy...

Then Fury collapsed.

A single gun-shot rang out, and the boy cried out again. He clutched at his left shoulder, a small trickle of blood almost invisible against his red coat. They all turned to Riza before turning back tot he boy.

"Give it up, kid! We're outta your league." Edward warned.

"I never meant anything..." the boy whimpered. His head was bowed, hood still up.

"Just tell us who you are!" Mustang ordered.

"I can't... I can't tell you that... I don't want to hurt them..."

Now Ed was just pissed. He stormed up to the boy and grabbed his shirt-front. "Quit givin' us the run-around and start answering our questions!" he yelled.

"No!"

The boy thrashed free, covering his face. "Don't... Don't look at me... I don't want you to remember... I don't want to hurt you, or Al, or Winry, or..." The boy trailed off and started to sob.

"How do you know those names."

It wasn't a question, it was an order.

The boy fell to his knees. "I can't... I don't want to hurt you..."

He snarled. "Just tell us the truth already, damnit! Who the hell are you?!"

"If you tell us, this would go a whole lot easier, kiddo." Havoc said.

"I can't. I was told that if I stayed, I'd hurt you, Edward. I didn't want to hurt you."

A small alarm started ringing in the back of Ed's mind. He remembered people asking about someone he didn't know, their mother quickly hushing the askers. Could this be that boy that they were always asked about?

He pushed the thought away.

"Tell us. Your. Name." he ordered through gritted teeth.

"No!"

"Now!" he spat, striking the boy.

Large and liquid eyes looked up at him, full of tears and hurt. "But if I do... You'll be hurt. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Shut up with that shit already and tell us."

"Brother, cam down!" Al begged.

"I'm sorry I ran, Ed. But I thought it would protect you." The boy took a deep breath. "My name is Edmund Elric."

There was stunned silence.

"Tell the truth." Mustang said, breaking the silence.

"I am." Silently, the boy reached into his pocket and took out a silver watch much like Edward's. He opened it. "Remember..."

The last word was in his head. He reeled back, gasping as a flood of images overcame him.

Playing on the rolling green hills...

Laughing, chasing...

Singing silly little rhymes...

His brother, his twin, Edmund...

It stopped, and he shook his head rapidly to clear it. He faintly saw Al doing the same. The boy- Edmund- was in the grip of Havoc and Mustang, struggling to free himself. They'd probably seen him and Al stumble back and figured something bad.

"No! Get offa him!" he snarled. Using Alchemy, he forced the two away.

Eyes blazing, he approached Edmund. Edmund flinched away as he came to stand barely a foot away from him. "You idiot!" he finally yelled, shoving his twin. With a small squeak, Edmund fell to the street. "How could you do that to us? Just erase your very existence from our minds like that! Did you do that to anyone else, or just us?"

He didn't give Edmund the chance to answer, falling onto him. He wrapped his arms around Edmund. "You idiot, you're almost as bad as Dad." he hissed.

"I'm sorry... Someone told me that if I stayed with you, you'd... You'd end up dead, Edward. I didn't want that." his twin trembled.

"Everyone winds up dead one day, Edmund. You can't just listen to everything people tell you!" Al scolded from behind him.

"I'm sorry... Edward, I did everything wrong that you did... I did it too..."

He sat back on his heels, staring into Edmund's tear-filled eyes. "You were watching the whole time, weren't you? You saw how we wanted it, and when we failed, you thought you'd try to do something for us." he predicted. He got a shaky nod in reply.

Edmund was his twin. They were identical, save a few facts. Their birth-marks, for example. He had a small sun on the back of his neck, and Edmund had a faint crescent moon. People said that this was because they were as different as the sun and moon. Also, Edmund was a telekinetic. He could read minds, remove or insert information from someone's mind, and move small objects with his mind. Edmund was more emotional, and tended to be the more reasonable one. He was the one that tended to rush right on in, without much of a plan. Edmund would think everything through before making one move, often winding up in success for him.

"Edward?"

"What?" he groaned, turning to Mustang.

"This boy is who he claims, then?"

"Obviously, you bastard! Why else would Al and I be getting all soppy over him?!"

"You've gotten very coarse, Edward..." Edmund said softly, flinching a little.

"That's the result of you not being here for me! Without me, sorry, but you're weaker and too timid. Without you, I'm coarse and snarky and I've got a bit of an attitude!" he said.

A weak smile touched Edmund's face. "T-true..." he nodded.

"Now come on, get up!" Ed grinned as he stood up.


	3. Visiting Home

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?" Edmund whimpered, balking.

"Yeah, now go on!" he urged, pushing his twin along from behind. Edmund was digging his heels into the ground to try and remain still.

"But it's been so long! What if no one remembers me?"

"Come on, Eddie! No one'll have forgotten you!" Al told him, also pushing.

After Eddie had told them most of his past, everyone had agreed that it was time Edmund take a short trip home. They were in the Resembool train-station right now.

"Just... Get... Goin'!" he grunted, still pushing.

With a small whimper, Eddie caved and started walking. But he fell in behind them, trying to hide a bit.

People stopped and stared as they walked past, heading for the Rockbells'. Whispers and murmurs started.

"See? Nobody forgot you, even if you took our memories!" he smiled back at Eddie. He got a small nod and a smile in reply.

People started to smile and wave, calling Eddie's name, welcoming him back home. A few times they were stopped and had questions asked. But for the most part, they were unhindered. They wound their way up to the yellow house, coming clear of most everyone.

Den, who was out front, came running up, barking. He ran past them and pounced on Eddie. "Hey! Stop it, that tickles, Den!" Eddie laughed as Den started licking him.

"See, even Den remembers you!" Al laughed.

"Den, hush! Oh, hello, Edward, Alphonse. What brings you here this time?" Pinako was standing in the doorway of the house.

"We brought a visitor, that's what!" Al said cheerfully.

"Oh, really? And who would that be?"

They both stepped aside so Pinako could see Eddie. His twin was blushing as Den bounded around him in circles. "Hi... Granny..."

"Oh, my..."

"Granny, what's going on?" Winry was standing in the door too now. "Oh... Is that...?"

"Hi..." Eddie's blush deepened.

"Eddie, you idiot!"

Winry threw herself onto Edmund, bawling. "Why the hell did you run from us? We were all so upset and confused! And Ed and Al didn't remember you, and every time we brought you up, they thought you were someone we'd made up! Don't you ever run again, you idiot!" Eddie's face was bright crimson as Winry bawled in his ear about all that'd happened since he left and how bad he was for running away. It looked like she was half-strangling him, she was holding onto him so tightly. But he sat, enduring the anguished howling and tight embrace.

Ed couldn't help himself. He started chuckling. Edmund was just so red, and he looked so embarrassed!

Finally, Winry released his twin, and the two got up off the ground. Eddie was practically dragged into the house, where he was fawned over until nightfall.

That night, he saw Edmund staring out a window. A crafty grin on his face, he crept up on Edmund.

"Rawr!" he playfully roared, throwing his arms around his twin.

Eddie jumped, squealing. "Ed! You scared me!"

"That's kinda the idea!" he snickered. "So, whatcha lookin' at?"

"The stars. I've been in the cities for the most part since I left. The smog and bright lights block out the stars. I'd forgotten just how pretty the night-sky is out here."

"Yeah, the views are better out here, aren't they?" he agreed.

"Mm-hmm."

"But you aren't leaving ever again! I've got you now, and I'm never letting you go!"

"Really? Because it'd be hard to get around life like this!" Eddie chuckled.

They both laughed. Then they were silent for a minute, just staring out the window.

"We should really be in bed now." he said, breaking the silence.

"'Kay." Eddie nodded.

But neither one made a move to go upstairs.

"Mom missed you too. It wasn't just Dad she missed."

"I know."

Again, silence.

"You should really just tell her."

"Huh?" he asked, looking at Eddie in confusion.

"Winry. You should tell her you love her. Your emotions just then were just about the same as they generally are for her."

"I forgot how much I hate it when you do that." he growled.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me!" Edmund snickered.

Once more, they were silent, just staring out at the stars. But all of the sudden, they both yawned.

"Great... Now I'm too tired to go upstairs..." he grumbled, rubbing one of his eyes.

"Couch?" Eddie suggested.

"Couch." he agreed.

The two of them went to the couch. He grabbed an afghan from a near-by chair as they laid down together and used it as a blanket. They fell asleep quickly enough.

Next morning, Ed felt warm as he opened his eyes. Very warm.

Probably because he and Eddie were still curled up together, under the blanket, with the sun beating down on them from the window. He smiled, looking at his twin's serene sleeping face. Carefully, he tried to extract himself from Edmund's grip. "No..." Eddie murmured, tightening his grip.

Well, why not? He relaxed again, closing his eyes and basking in the familiar warmth of his twin's body.

"Aw, that's just a cute image, isn't it now?"

Both of them shot awake. Winry and Al stood over them, giggling.

"Hey, you guys...!" they both whined as they sat up...

... And neatly bonked their heads together. Alphonse and Winry burst out laughing.

"That hurt! It's not funny!" he snapped, feeling his face burn.

"You guys! That's not nice!" Edmund said with a hurt face. But his face was red as well.

"We're sorry! But we didn't find you upstairs this morning, so we panicked... and we come down here and you two are curled up like a couple of lovers!" Winry laughed, covering her mouth.

"Oh, shut up!" he snapped, standing up. "C'mon, let's go!"

Eddie got up and followed him to the kitchen. They had a quick breakfast and then went outside.

They laid side-by-side, staring up at the clouds. "Hey, Edward..."

"Huh?"

"Do you hate me?"

"I know I just said this, but huh?"

"Do you hate me for taking your memories and then running away? I mean... I took all you had of me and ran off. Don't you hate me?"

"You've got more guts than I do! It took me forever to ask Al that question!" he snickered.

"Well?"

"Hell, no! I could only just barely yell at you if you turned evil!" he laughed, rolling a few times so he was almost on top of Eddie.

"Okay..."

"Idiot, you already knew that, didn't you!" he accused cheerfully, rolling twice more so now he was on top of Edmund.

"Goof! Get offa me!" Eddie laughed, throwing his weight to the side so now they were both on their sides, face-to-face.

Both burst out laughing. It'd been an awful lot like that when they were little. And then...

"Do you remember that game?" he asked curiously.

"You kidding me?" Eddie laughed.

The game was something they'd made up when they were little. It was a little like tag... Only the tagger might possibly stay tagger, even if he caught another person! This was decided by a quick round of rock-paper-scissors. And they'd never named the game... It was just the game.

They both sat up. "One two three shoot!"

"Seeya!" he laughed, getting up and running as Edmund started to count to ten.

It wasn't long before he heard the pounding of Eddie's feet behind him. He laughed, putting on a spurt of speed. But nonetheless, he felt grasping fingers yank on his shirt.

"One two three shoot!"

"Ha!" He ran off again. But again, he was caught.

"One two three shoot!"

"Yay!"

"Hey!"

He'd been cheated on! He felt the slight nudge to pick rock instead of scissors, and Eddie had won! Without bothering to count, he took off after Edmund. Eddie squealed, running faster. However, it wasn't long before he caught his twin with a flying tackle.

Laughing, Eddie tried to throw him off. But he held on tight, and they went rolling down the hill.

The only reason they stopped was because they bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" they both gasped, sitting up quickly.

"No, don't let me interrupt your game."

"You...!"

"Dad...?"


	4. DON'T REVIEW

**Hello, and thank you to all those reading this...**

**But for now, this story is going on HIATUS D:...**

**Don't worry, it'll get up an' runnin' again someday! But for now, I need to narrow down what stories I work on so I can finish all of these and publish my new ones! Please don't kill me for putting this particular one on hiatus... It's nothing personal... Just going by which one is closest to done... which isn't this one...**

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE REPLACED WHEN I GET AROUND TO GETTING THIS THING OFF HIATUS! DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
